Till death do we part
by RosalieandAlice
Summary: HIATUS! Charlie gets sick, and Carlisle isn't sure if he will live or die. Charlie say no to vampirism, which makes Bella really worried, and everyone prays for a miracle. Is the miracle that Charlie will live? Or is the miracle a lesson of letting go?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is danni, and I've realized that I have no stories that really focus on Bella. I'm not a big Bella fan (mainly because I am in love with Edward, and even though the whole twilight series is fiction I am totally jealous) but I do find Charlie hilarious as a dad struggling with a teenage daughter, now vampire. Anyway, I want to do something with the perfect father and daughter pair, and I did want to write a sad story, so I put both my wants together and made an idea for a sad, but good story... at least I hope it'll be good! I just started it! Ahaha... I am too funny! But anyways... please please please review! The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update!!!!**

**~Danni **

**aka Rosalie :]]**

Bella POV

"Hey, Alice? Could you get that?" I asked as the doorbell rang. I was pretty sure that was Charlie. Today was the day of Renesmee's second birthday party,though she was the size of a 3year old. Her actual birthday was almost a week ago, but we didn't have time for a party until today. I was going crazy, as was everyone else because we wanted everything to be perfect. We all loved to spoil Renesmee. We had just finished decorating the entire house about half an hour ago. It was decorated in Renesmee's favorite colors, pink, purple, and green. Alice even found the perfect dress for my baby girl to wear, which matched the theme perfectly. The dress was white, with all different sized purple and green dots. It also had a pink silk strap around the waist, that tied into a bow in the back. It was adorable and I was upstairs changing her into it at that very second.

"Sure." she replied before she slid down the railing on the stairs. Then I heard the front door open. "Charlie! What a wonderful surprise!" She giggled.

"Hello Alice! How are you sweetie?" I heard my father ask as he hugged his favorite sister of mine.

"I'm terrific!!! How are you?"

"I'm good. So, where's Bella and the little birthday girl?" he asked just as I was about to walk down the stairs.

"Grandpa Charlie!!!" Renesmee yelled as she squirmed in my arms to get down. After being kicked in the face I finally gave up and set her down. She immediately ran to Charlie and gave him a big hug and kiss.

"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot something!" Alice said as she ran upstairs, trying to stay at a human pace. Charlie still wasn't used to the whole super fast vampire speed yet. I just got in a hug with my father when she came down holding a small sun-hat. It was also white with a pink silk bow in the back.

"There!" Alice said smiling at how good she did with Renesmee's outfit. "That definitely completes the look. I am amazing!"

"She looks adorable Alice." Charlie said, as Alice smiled even brighter. Then she finally took the time to look at me for my outfit check.

"Bella! What are you wearing???" She asked, absolutely appalled. I looked down at my khaki pants, and my green button down top. "You look Like a boy!" She said as Charlie laughed. Then she took my hand and dragged me upstairs, where Rose was already waiting in my room, with clothes in her hand. All I could make out were the colors white and green. Alice Rose and I decided that we would each wear a different color, as everyone was asked to wear something to match the theme. Alice was wearing a light pink cami, with a sort of see-through white thing over it, and a matching pink skirt, and pink 3-inch Prada heels, with her hair straightened and flipped to the side. Rose was wearing a beautiful purple Designer top, with the shortest white miniskirt I've ever seen, and most likely 4½ inch white Prada heels, with her long, golden locks in their natural curl. Both her pieces were tight on her to show off her magnificent curves.

"Hey! I heard you downstairs so I came in here and picked out this!" Rose said, as she laid out my outfit on the bed. I gulped.

"No!" I said as I looked at the outfit in front of me. It was a green baby-doll top, with a short white skirt, almost as short as Rosalie's.

"Ooooo! Nice Rose! I like it!" Alice smiled, a wicked smile. As soon as I saw that, I tried to escape, but they both pulled me back. I refused to wear it, so like they always did in a situation like this, they started to change me themselves. I hated when they dressed me. I felt like a child.

"Ta-Da!" Rose said with a giggle as she and Alice set me in front of a mirror. To be honest, once it was on, the outfit didn't look so bad. The top was cute, and it turned out the skirt was actually a skort, and it wasn't that short at all. Rose then handed me a pair of shoes. I sighed in relief. They weren't high. In fact, they weren't heels at all, they were cute green flats. Just as I slid them on, the doorbell rang again, most likely with the rest of our guests, Jacob, Seth, Leah, and Rachel, Jake's sister.

"Ugh! We don't have enough time for her hair!" Alice started to complain, but Rose smiled. She grabbed all my hair and tied it into a tight, high pony-tail. Then she took out a green ribbon, and tied it in a bow around the pony. With 5 swift strokes with the straightener, the

pony was pin-straight. It looked really good for how quickly it was done.

"Yay!" Alice said just as Esme called us. When we got downstairs, Everyone was in the living room, And I ran and greeted everyone. Finally, the party was ready to begin. First we all played pin the crown on Princess Renesmee. Nessie went first, and she was right on. I was amazed that she did it! Then it was my turn. Alice was in charge of spinning the people, and she spun me so fast that I was sure if I was still a human I would have puked. Finally she let go, and I started walking in the direction I was facing.

"Ow! Bella! I'm pretty sure that I'm not the target!" I lifted up my blindfold, and I looked up at Jacob, who had a crown pinned onto his arm. It was clear I lost.

"Oops." I said. "I'm so sorry Jake!" Everyone started to laugh. Finally, I even smiled. Then Edward came and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Even as a vampire, you are still my clumsy little Bella." He said with a smile. After Everyone was done, it was time for cake. I went with Esme to get it out of the freezer. Esme had made and designed it herself. It was Chocolate, Nessie's favorite, and on the top it had white frosting. Around the edge, there were purple and green flowers, with a pink butterfly here and there. In the middle, in pink letters, It said 'Happy Birthday Renesmee!'. I placed one, single candle in it and brought it to the table where everyone was sitting. Edward turned out the lights, as I lit the candle with the lighter. Then we all sang, and as we finished, Renesmee looked at each one of her guests, giggled, closed her eyes, and made her wish. We all clapped as Esme took the knife and cut six pieces, one for each of the people here who could eat.

"Mmmm... Esme this cake is wonderful!" Charlie said. Then he took another bite and got frosting in his mustache. I laughed, took a napkin, and wiped it off. After everyone was done, we all went into the living room, sat down, and talked. After about 20 minutes, Renesmee got un-patient. She stood up and walked over to me and Edward.

"Mommy! Daddy!!! Can we PLEASE open presents now?" As soon as she said the Alice and Emmett stood up and started bouncing around the room.

"Oh Boy! Present time!!!" Emmett said with his goofy grin on his face.

"YAYYYYYY!!!!!" Alice said as she picked up the present from her and Jasper and handed it to Nessie. Renesmee sat down and opened it, along with each other present. Each of them were lovely. Jasper and Alice got her a new yellow sun dress, and a book titled 'Pinkalicious'. Esme and Carlisle got her two new Barbie dolls to go with her doll house she got for her last birthday from them. Rose and Emmett got her a new little skirt and a pink and yellow shirt with butterflies on it, and a Barbie computer game called 'Pet Rescue'. Jacob made her something similar to something he once made me, a small wooden charm in the shape of a wolf to go on her charm bracelet. Rachel got her a little stuffed wolf. Seth and Leah got her a gift card for Toys 'R' Us, her new favorite store. Edward and I got her a new necklace with her name engraved on it, to add to the 2 outfits and charm bracelet we already gave her on her actual birthday.

"I love it all!" She said when she finished, and then she went around and gave everyone a hug. As Nessie Started playing with her new toys, Everyone slowly started to leave. Seth and Leah left first, because they had to get back home and finish their Saturday chores. Then Jake and Rachel left because Billy called them for dinner. Charlie, however, left about 45 minutes after everyone else.

"Bye Dad!" I said as I kissed him when he was leaving. Then he coughed and sneezed, practically at the same time. I looked at him and his eyes were all red.

"Dad?" I asked all worried. "Are you okay? You look sick."

"I'm fine Bells. Just a little cold. I just need to go home and rest." He yawned, then sneezed again.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye. I love you." I said.

"Love You too Bells." He said. "Always will."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: omgg!!! So srry I havent updated in foreverrr!!! I promise to update at least once a week from now on, and rememberrr- the more reviews I get the more I'll updateee!!!**

**~Rosieee **

Bella POV

"MOMMYYY!!! How much longer till we get to Grandpa Charlie's house??" Renesmee screamed at me from the backseat. It was Sunday, and every Sunday I took Nessie out to go see her grandpa. They were really close and I was happy about that, but sometimes my daughter was a little too impatient.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head off. We will be there in... 3, 2, 1. We're here!" I replied as she cheered. I smiled. I had no idea how I ever lived without her. I got out of the Volvo and walked to the other side of the car to unbuckle Renesmee. As soon as her feet touched the ground she ran towards the door. I looked up to see her looking back at me with a puzzled look on her face. I was confused as well, for Charlie was usually standing by the door waiting with a smile on his face.

"Did you ring the doorbell?" I asked as I climbed the porch steps. Nessie nodded. I sighed, and then suddenly remembered the key. I reached under the eave and took it out, unlocking the door. Then we went inside.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?" came a muffled sound from the living room. I grabbed Renesmee's hand and walked in to find Charlie laying on the couch with a blanket pulled up to his chin. The ESPN channel was turned on, but he had the volume lowered, low enough that only a vampire could hear.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he nodded, then moaned. I sighed. Obviously he wasn't. I told Nessie to sit on the chair, and I went to feel his head. Warm. Very warm. I went to get the thermometer out of the closet, and I stuck it in his mouth. 103.5. Wasn't that abnormal?

"You are by far not okay. C'mon- I'm taking you to Carlisle."

"No Bells- please. I'm fine. It's just a cold." He said, gasping for breaths.

"Umm…. Yeah. Now go get your shoes and coat. Now."

"No. I'm a grown man. You can't make me go. Besides- I hate doctors."

"DAD!" I yelled to shut him up. "You are going. This is was worse than a cold. Get up now." I threatened. When he didn't move I went and pulled the blanket off of him. As soon as the air hit his body he shriveled up like a balloon.

"Mommy- what's wrong with Grandpa?" Nessie asked from behind me.

"Nothing sweetie, he's just sick." I replied. Then I bent down so my face was next to my father's. "Dad, please come. You are making both Nessie and me worried. I don't want to upset my daughter so please please please come." I pleaded. He sighed. Finally he stood up, but he lost his balance and almost fell, but I caught him. After about twenty minutes, Renesmee and I were able to help him get on his boots and coat. Then I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around him, and escorted him to the car.

""R-Really Bells, I'm F-F-Fine." He chattered as I climbed into the car after getting Nessie all buckled up.

"No Dad, You're not." I said, and that was the last thing said the entire car ride. Charlie ended up falling asleep, and I was glad he got some rest. Finally, we started up the long driveway to the Cullen Mansion, as I still called it. I didn't bother pulling into the garage, so I parked right in front. I got out and undid Nessie. She, once again, ran ahead to the door, and she ran inside. I woke up Charlie and as soon as I shut the car door, Edward was at my side.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I knew how much it bothered him that he couldn't get into my mind, so to save me from explaining it all, I grabbed his arm and let him in. He nodded, then helped me bring Charlie inside.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked as soon as we entered. Luckily, no one was in the living room, so we plopped Charlie down on the couch. He moaned, and curled up on the pillow.

"At the hospital." Edward said, answering my question. I almost ran to the phone and dialed up Carlisle's work number.

"Hello, is Doctor Carlisle Cullen there please? I need to speak with him." I said into the telephone.

"Yes he is, may I ask who is calling?" the too happy receptionist replied to me.

"His Daughter, Bella." I told her. Then I heard some mumbling and Carlisle's voice on the other end.

"Bella?" he asked in a nervous tone "What's wrong?" I hardly ever called him at work, and when I did it was usually important.

"Well, it's Charlie. When I went over there to see him he felt warm so I checked his temp and it was 103.5 and I thought 'Oh No' and so I got him in the car and drove him back here and he keeps telling me it's just a cold and I'm convinced that it's not and I would really like you to come check him out." I mumbled. I was going to continue but I was interrupted.

"Bella! Stop mumbling. What is his temperature now?" he asked. I fumbled with the thermometer, and in all my nervousness it took a while, but Edward finally took it from me and got it to work.

"Uhhh… 104.7." I asked. "Is that bad?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm on my way." He replied. I felt like he was going to hang up but I quickly said something else.

"Carlisle?"

"What?" he sighed.

"Well, you don't have to rush here, especially if you are in the middle of something. I just, I'm really worried, but I don't want to take you out of work, but I want Charlie to be okay, but you just come whenever you can okay?" I said. Then I heard on the other line Carlisle laughing.

"Bella. You are doing it again. Stop mumbling and don't worry. I was just getting ready to leave anyway when you called."

"Okay. Thanks." I said. Then the other line went dead. I went and sat on the couch, putting Charlie's head in my lap. Edward sat on the arm, holding my hand. I reached down and felt Charlie's head.

"Oh My God he's getting hotter by the second!" I said, worried. Edward gently squeezed my hand and told me no to worry. Then I heard the sound of a car coming up the long drive. Carlisle was back.

"How is he?" he asked as soon as he walked through the door, but he was quickly answered by Charlie leaning over and throwing up onto the floor.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

**A/N: Okie Dokie! I kinda like this chap cause it was sorta long. I hope you like it and remember- review review review!!! :]]**

**~Rosieeee **


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie POV

"Is he gonna be alright Carlisle?"

"Bella, as of right now I'm not sure. All night his fever was decreasing but still- I can't be positive. Please be patient. I've never seen anything like this before."

"Yes Bella just calm down- you're driving me crazy."

"Sorry Jasper."

That was all I heard, just voices. Voices that I knew, but I couldn't identify. I didn't know how long I had been out, but I felt like I haven't opened my eyes in forever. I slowly opened up my heavy lids and sat up. Bella was the first person I saw.

"Dad!" she said while she ran over to the side of the bed.

"Hiya Bells." I looked around, and realized that we weren't at home. And, there were other people there. Carlisle was standing by the foot of the bed, writing something down on a clipboard. Esme was right next to him reading over his shoulder. Bella, Edward, and Renesmee stood to my left, Bella now holding my hand. To my right stood Alice and Jasper.

"Hello Charlie- how are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle asked.

"Where am I?" I asked, ignoring Carlisle's question. I finally had looked at the furniture around the room and none of it seemed familiar.

"You are in the guest bedroom Dad." Bella said. "Please answer Carlisle now."

"I'm fine." Was all I said. I just wanted to get home and relax as today was Monday, my day off. Then I remembered my plans for the day. "What time is it?"

"It's a quarter past 10. Why?" I was answered by Esme.

"CRAP!" I said as I all but jumped off the bed.

"Dad!" Bella said, pushing me back down, "What are you doing? You need to rest!"

"Can't! Today's fishing. I've waited all week for this and I'm not gonna miss it. Besides- I'm late. I was supposed to meet Billy almost an hour ago."

"Charlie, Bella is right. You've had a rough night and you really need to rest." Carlisle said as I groaned.

"I'm fine. Now let me up."

"Dad- you are not fine. Just lay down. I'll go call Billy and tell him your sick and you won't be able to come."

"No Bella, you know I hate cancelling."

"Dad- just listen to Carlisle. Please. For me?" Bella asked. I looked into her face, so different, so similar from how it always was. Finally I sighed and nodded my head. "Okay- great. I'll be right back. C'mon Edward." She said as she walked out of the room. I turned my head to the direction of the window and sighed. Looks like I was gonna be cooped up in this room despite the beautiful day outside.

Bella POV

I walked downstairs hand in hand with Edward to get to the phone. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch watching TV. We walked into the kitchen and I picked up the phone, trying to remember the number.

"798-2564" Edward said as I looked at him skeptically.

"How did you know that?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I've seen you dial it many times when you were human and I sort of picked out the numbers." He said. I smiled, then dialed the number. It rang three times until it was answered by a rough voice.

"Hello?"

"Billy? Hi- it's Bella."

"Bella? What makes you call here?" I sighed. Just because I was a vampire now didn't mean I changed a lot. I still could talk on the phone to humans.

"Well- I'm calling about Charlie-"

"What happened?" I was cut off.

"Nothing too dramatic Billy. Don't worry. He just can't come fishing today."

"Why?"

"Um… well, he's…. sick."

"Sick?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the p.

"The last time I saw him was Friday and he was perfectly fine. Are you sure he's alright?"

"Yes Billy, he is perfectly fine." I lied, "If he wasn't don't you think I'd be more worried and a little less calm?"

"Well, yes but, oh nevermind."

"What is it?"

"Well- alot can happen in three days time Bella." Billy murmured, his voice strained. I looked at Edward, and his face seemed to match Billy's tone. I was confused for about five seconds before I realized what Billy had meant.

"Oh! Oh-no Billy, not that kind of sick. He just has a high fever and is a little nauseous, that's all."

"Oh. Okay. Goodbye then." Was the last thing I heard before the line went dead. I stood there with the phone still to my ear thinking about what Billy had automatically assumed. After a couple minutes Edward sighed and took the phone from me, hanging it up. In that same instant he had his arms around me.

"Don't worry about Billy Bella. He was wrong. It's fine, it was only and assumption."

"A smart assumption." Was all I said. Edward pulled away, looking at me with a confused expression. "Edward- don't you see! Billy can be right."

"What are you talking about love?"

"If Charlie keeps getting sick, we can change him. That way he'll be absolutely fine!" I looked him straight in the eye as I spoke, ready to analyze every piece of his reaction. His face went from confused, to realization, to wonder.

"Maybe love, maybe. It would be up to Charlie. He might not want to become one of us, and if he doesn't we will just have to wait and see. But we can ask, that is something we can do."

"Can we ask him now?" I asked, becoming excited thinking of one less person I would have to say goodbye to as time went on.

"Yes love, we can. Let's go." He picked me up bridal style and we ran up the stairs. Today we were going to go past the 'need to know only' stuff and come right out and tell Charlie what we really were, and hope that he would agree to it.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it!!! I was on writers block for a while, but now I know exactly whats going next. I hope you guys like it!**

**~rosee**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: heeey guyss! Srry I havent updated in a looooooooooong time. Ive just beeen realllly busy lately. Forgive me n here comes the next chap(:**

**~rosalie**

Bella POV

"Hey, Carlisle, can we talk to you for a second outside?" I asked. Carlisle looked up, set his clipboard down, and walked out of the room.

"Yes Bella, Edward. What is it?"

"Well, do you know exactly what is wrong with Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Well, I believe he has Captain Trips."

"What's that?" I asked, extremely curious.

"It's a deadly flu-based virus that causes a lethally high fever and is highly contagious, luckily we're vampires. Doctors sometimes call it superflu, as in most cases it is fatal. I'm sorry Bella." My mouth flew open in shock. I didn't know what to say. Charlie could die from this. I wanted to tell Carlisle my idea, but I couldn't find the words to speak. Luckily Edward spoke for me.

"Bella had an idea to offer vampirism to him. We could tell him our secret, and then see if he chooses to be one of us. If not, well, then there is nothing else we can do. I mean, we just can't sit back and watch him die. At least if he chooses no then we gave him a chance." Carlisle had began nodding before Edward finished.

"Yes, that is some idea. Are you sure you want to propose this to him Bella?" I looked into Carlisle's eyes, and slowly nodded. "Okay." He said as he walked back into the room. I grabbed Edward's hand, and followed Carlisle. The rest of the family was in the room, and they had just heard every word of ours, so they knew it was coming. Charlie was propped up in bed, with Renesmee on his lap. I sat down onto the end of his bed.

"Hiya Bells." He said using his old nickname for me. I smiled.

"Hey dad." I said. Then I sighed and looked up at Edward. He nodded at me, and gave me a small smile. I turned back to Charlie. "So there is something I need to tell you Dad. But this isn't need to know only stuff. This is something that you really don't want to hear, but we have to tell you." I paused.

"Just tell me Bells."

"Well, Dad. We're vampires." I said. I expected Charlie to jump up in shock, but instead he just stared at me.

"Go on."

"Well," Carlisle took over for me "We are not like the fictional vampires. We do not burn in the sunlight, or sleep in coffins, or turn into bats." He stopped and we all sort of chuckled at the stereotypes. "We can go out in the sun, only it's highly noticeably because our skin sparkles. We actually never sleep at all. We also never age, as we are stuck in the state we were at when we were changed. We are also super fast, and have amazing strength. We consider ourselves vegetarians, and we only drink the blood of animals. Some vampires have special powers, a few of us here do. Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, Jasper can control emotions, Bella is a shield, and Nessie can, shall we say, put her thoughts into others heads through contact."

"Well," Charlie started, and we all leaned forward expectantly. "I kind of expected as much. So there's werewolves, vampires, what else? Fairies?"

"Well, we do believe Alice is part pixie" Emmett chuckled. Alice hit him. I shook my head, telling Charlie to never believe Emmett.

"So why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"Well Charlie, you have a disease called Captain Trips. It's a flu-based virus that causes a lethally high fever and is highly contagious. I'm extremely sorry to tell you this but in most cases it is fatal." Carlisle said. I could see the confusion on Charlie's face. I knew how he felt. It wasn't fun thinking you were going to die. I've been in that situation many times, and I hope I never have to go through it again.

"So... so what now?" Charlie said, trying to hold back tears.

"So Dad, if you want, we can make you one of us! You can live forever and watch Renesmee grow up, and you'll never get old, and most importantly this disease won't kill you. Only if you want to though. So what do you say?"

"Well, I say.." he stopped, deep in thought. "I say.."

**A/n: oooff cliffy! Hahaa sorry to leave you guys hanging. I was going to write more but I thought that was a good stop for now. Noww review! (:**

**~rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: heey! So just wanted to say that this chap is donated to: ****IlovetheSalvatorebrothers ****(: if it wasn't for you then this chap wouldn't exist(: hahah so thanks! And for allll you guys out there- read her stories! They are amazing(: **

**~rose**

Bella POV

"_Well, I say.." he paused deep in thought. "I say.."_

"Dad?" I asked edging him on. He took a deep breath.

"I say... Can I talk to you alone for a minute Bells?" I nodded as the rest of my family piled out of the room. Charlie reached over and grabbed my hand. He gave it a squeeze and I gently squeezed back. He took another deep breath.

"When I was your age my father died. I didn't know how I was going to live seeing as to how he was my role model. I spent a whole year just sitting in the darkness, never talking, hardly eating. It was only when I became sick did I realize what I was doing to myself. I thought about what my dad would say to me. I knew he'd be angry that I was just wasting my life away just because of one small complication. I knew he'd want me to move on, so I did just that." He paused as a small tear slid down his cheek. "Exactly two years after he died I became a police officer just as he had been. I did it for two reasons. The first was because I wanted to be like him in every way I could. The second was because he had died in a car accident because of a drunk driver. I wanted to do all I could to protect people and prevent people like the idiot drunk guy from hurting anyone else." He stopped again and looked up from our hands in his lap to look at me. "When I went to the hospital to say goodbye to him, he sat up straight in his bed. He took death bravely. He told me not to be afraid, and that he'd always be with me." He sighed, and I felt like I knew what was coming next. "Now it's my turn to tell that to you Bells." As he spoke my breath caught in my throat. He pulled me to him and I lay against him, trying my hardest not to begin dry-sobbing. "Being a vampire isn't what is right for me. This is my time to go." He said as he began crying. We both stayed like that for a while. After about 20 minutes he pulled me back so he could look at me. He traced the outline of my face. "So beautiful." He whispered. I gave him a small smile. "Thanks for the offer Bells. You are the best daughter a guy could ask for. I'm sorry to do this to you but it is my time. I want to go and see my dad wherever he is. I just want you to know that I will always be with you, right here." He said, lifting up my hand and placing it over my heart. He didn't act so surprised to feel that it wasn't beating. I couldn't help myself, and I began dry-sobbing. I smiled though through the tears so I didn't worry him. I respected his decision and I didn't want him to regret it.

"I love you dad."

"Love you too Bells." He said with a smile. We sat there just looking at each other until there was a knock at the door. Edward came in slowly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle says you need some rest Charlie." As Edward spoke Charlie nodded and turned back to me.

"Do me a favor Bells- give Billy a ring. Tell him, well tell him..." he stopped. I nodded knowing the words he couldn't say. "Well you know." He said, his voice cracking. I nodded again and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Get some rest dad." I said as I stood up and walked over to Edward. I couldn't make myself leave though. Charlie seemed to notice this and he looked up and smiled.

"Don't worry Bells, I'll be here when you get back." I smiled along with him and slowly walked out of the room. As soon as the door shut Edward scooped me into his arms, and carried me over to the couch, where I sobbed into his chest. After a while I sat up and tried to talk even though my dead heart was stuck in my throat.

"I, I have to call B-Billy." I said through sobs. Edward nodded and then spoke.

"Carlisle already did. He kind of figured you'd be like this. Billy is on his way with Jake and the rest of the pack to say goodbye." At the last word I broke down into another fit of dry sobs. I stayed like that until I heard the sound of tires begin down the long drive to the Cullen mansion. I sat up, and tried to fix myself up the best I could, and then went to the door just as a small knock sounded. I opened the door to see Billy sitting there with Sue behind him pushing his chair. I stepped aside so they could enter, and they were followed by Seth, Leah, Rachel, and lastly, Jacob. As he walked through the door, I fell into his arms for a hug with my Best Man. He hugged me back tightly, and then let go. I then walked over to Billy and kneeled in front of him. I saw that his cheeks were slightly tear-stained. Slowly, I leaned in and hugged him, and I was surprised when he hugged me back.

"Where is he?" Billy asked in his deep, raspy voice.

"Sleeping." I said. "At least I think. Here, I'll take you to him." I grabbed Edward's hand and we led them to the room. Carlisle was standing there with masks. He handed them each one so they didn't catch the contagious disease. When they were all ready, I slowly opened the door.

"Charlie?" Billy asked. I was still too sad to look into the room, but I heard Charlie rustle around in the bed, turning to look.

"Billy!"

**A/n: wow. I have no idea what to say to you guys. I'm sorry it was so short. I wanted to keep writing but I was crying as I wrote, so I was typing horribly and I just decided to make it short and sweet. It was sweet though huh? Well I hope you guys liked it and I hope it touched you. Review please and I'll try to get the next chap up asap(:**

**~rosie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: heeey guys! Sorrry I havent updated in forever. Ive just been kinda on writers block and im also trying to update on my other stories as well. I should reeeallly focus on one at a time. Hahaha anyways, here is the next chap- FINALLY! (:**

**~rosie**

_"Char__lie?" Billy asked. I was still too sad to look into the room, but I heard Charlie rustle around in the bed, turning to look._

_"Billy!"_

Billy POV

No. There was no way that this was happening. Charlie was my best friend. I always thought that I would move on before him, what with me stuck in this chair and him healthy as a horse as he would say. He couldn't be dying. Bella had even said he was fine, didn't she? Why would she lie? I mean, I just received a call from Carlisle, and he explained everything. Why? Why Charlie, why now?

"Dad?" I heard the front door open. I didn't respond, and Jake walked into the kitchen. "Dad! What's wrong?" he said, worried now. I finally came back to my senses and realized the scene my son was looking at. His paralyzed father sitting in the kitchen, clutching the phone to his ear with tears softly drifting down his cheeks. "Dad!"

"Jacob." I managed to say. He sighed and took the phone from me, putting it to his ear. Hearing only a dial tone, he hung it up, and then knelt down by me.

"Dad what happened? Who was that on the phone?"

"Carlisle." I whispered. Jake jumped up.

"What? Is Nessie okay! Bella?"

"Fine. Fine the two of them. It- It's Charlie" I croaked out.

"What about him? Is he okay?"

"No. Far from it. He's... dying." I felt my face pale at the words that came from my mouth. I even watched my son's face pale as well, as Charlie had been like a second father to him.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Jake said in a whisper.

"Apparently he said he thought he was getting a cold, so Bella had Carlisle check him out and- and it's some thing called Captain Trips. It's some sort of deadly flu. I guess it's fatal in the majority of cases." I said, more tears rolling down my cheeks. We were both silent for a while. Just sitting there together and crying. Finally I spoke again. "I- we have to see him."

"Yeah. Is he at the Cullen's place?" Jake said. I nodded. He sighed. "Well Seth and Leah will probably want to go, and I guess Mrs. Clearwater too."

"Can you tell them? I need a few minutes alone." I said. Jake nodded and then ran out the door.

Jacob POV

I ran all the way to the Clearwater's place, then jumped up, pounding on the door.

"Jake! What the hell is up with you!" Leah said as she opened the door. I sighed and just pushed past her, seeing Seth and their mom on the couch.

"We need to go see Charlie." I said, then sat down and explained everything to them.

Billy POV

Once Jacob returned with the Clearwater's we drove to the Cullen's place. I could tell Sue wasn't too keen on being in a home full of vampires, but I knew she cared about Charlie enough. We all got out of the truck, and then we walked, well rolled in my case, up to the front door. I tried to knock, but through all my tears I became week, and it came out as a small tap. I knew that they would hear it though, so I didn't bother knocking again. The door slowly opened to Bella standing there. Her hair was all ruffled and she was taking slow breaths, most likely from crying, or whatever vampires do. Once we were all inside, she lunged into Jacob's arms. Then she walked up to me, and slowly, measuring my reaction, hugged me too. Hugging her made me cry harder, but I knew this all had a reason behind it- Charlie.

"Where is he?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Sleeping. At least I think. Here, I'll take you to him." Bella said, as she started walking down a short hallway with two doors, one a bathroom, the other, obviously Charlie's room. Carlisle was standing there with a grim look on his face, and he handed us each a surgeon's mask, mumbling something about how the disease was highly contagious. Finally when we were all situated, Carlisle slowly opened the door. I noticed Bella stifle a cry, and turn in the other direction, but I was concentrating on Charlie himself.

"Charlie?" I asked, my voice cracking. He had his back to the door, and he was facing a huge window overlooking the forest view. He ruffled in the sheets, and rolled over. He still looked the same, just paler, but you could tell that something wasn't right.

"Billy!" he said. I sighed and rolled over to his bedside, grabbing his hand. I noticed that The Cullen's had let the five of us have some time alone with him, which I was grateful for.

"Hey Charles." I said, calling him by his hated nickname. He smiled.

"William." He said, using my real name. I almost laughed. Charlie then looked at everyone else, and sat up in bed.

"How are you feeling?" Sue asked. Charlie nodded.

"I feel fine." He said. Just then though he was overcome by a fit of coughs. When he finished we all gave him a look and he sheepishly smiled. "Okay, okay. Honestly- I feel like shit." He said, and we all smiled at his language. Being a police officer, he rarely cussed.

"Charlie, are you-" I said then stopped. I couldn't say it.

"What?" Charlie asked

"No. no nevermind."

"Tell me."

"Well- do you know about.."

"Vampires? Yep." he said.

"Well, you aren't gonna, you know, change are you?" I said.

"No." he spoke after a pause, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Sure I didn't want to loose him, but I didn't want him to be a vampire either. "They told me about it and offered. I actually thought about it too but, I don't know, I guess it wasn't the right thing for me." He said I nodded.

"Well, Carlisle doesn't know how much longer..." I said, the tears coming again. Sue let out a sob, and then hugged Charlie, kissing him on the forehead through the mask. Leah then hugged him too, followed by Seth. Then Jacob walked over to the bed.

"Charlie I-" he started, before he was stopped by tears. Charlie smiled, even though he was crying as well, and pulled Jake into his arms. They hugged for awhile before the embrace ended. Then the four of them walked out of the room, leaving me with Charlie.

"I'm really going to miss you." I croaked out. Charlie cried harder now, and we embraced. Finally, too soon, we let go of each other.

"I'm going to miss you too." I said in a whisper.

"Don't worry though, I don't think I'll be too much longer after you." I said. He laughed.

"And you always thought that you'd beat me to the grave. Well, I won." He said. I laughed too, and hugged him one last time.

"I'll try to come again." I said, and he nodded. I sat there then, crying and watching as he drifted to sleep. Finally, I knew I had to leave, so I slowly wheeled myself out of the room. I stopped though in the doorway, looking back at my best friend. I sighed as I saw him for what could be the last time I would ever see him, and then the door slowly closed.

**A/n: welll... that was deep. Hahah ****it was kinda hard to write but... I did it. Lol aand now its your turn. Please review? (:**

**~rose **


End file.
